


Go On Dreaming

by NephthysMoon



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/pseuds/NephthysMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he knows it is not his place, she is still his final good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On Dreaming

**Part I: Take My Place**

**Inspired by Wherever You Will Go – The Calling**

It wasn't supposed to be this way, he knew. It was to be Kunzite at her side, helping her through her duties. In his heart, he knew that it was not just the love of her Princess and his Prince that had brought down the entire Silver Millennium; it had been theirs as well. He tried, at times, to look at Sailor Mercury and feel something of the past love, but there was none left.

When the Dark Kingdom fell, as he knew it would, he knew he would not be there to witness it. Of them all, perhaps only Kunzite had the strength to survive without the power that Beryl had used to reawaken them. And that was who should be there at her side anyway. His place had never been beside her; it had always been his place to be beside his Prince. And later, when Endymion had granted them the freedom to take wives, he had chosen Mercury because she was the most like him, and because it had been expected.

He had not looked at the blonde goddess that had so captured the interest of his commander; he had not needed to. And perhaps, had he met Mercury first in this life, it would be her that he assisted in her duties. But he had not. He had met Venus. And Venus had needed him. And as he felt that his time was drawing to a close, he wondered if Kunzite could let go of his rage enough to see what was right before him – if his commander could take his rightful place next to Endymion – and Venus.

**Part II: So Close and Still So Far**

**Inspired by So Close – Enchanted OST**

The notes drifted towards her from seemingly nowhere, and by now, Minako knew what they meant. She had wondered – hoped, even, that he would try this one final time before he moved on to eternity, but she hadn't really expected it. Yet, there he was, a shimmering outline of a proud warrior with shining silver-white hair.

She turned to face him, putting her back to the mirror she'd watched his appearance through, and offered him a tremulous smile.

"You did it," he said, his voice as faint as his image. "You protected them both."

"They did it," she argued, wondering why she did. "I had nothing to do with it."

"And yet they are here, and safe, and so is the world," he countered. "I – I don't know how long I can maintain this form."

"It's enough that you came," Minako said around the lump in her throat. "I'll miss you."

"Shh," he whispered, the outline coming closer to her and solidifying. "I will find a way to visit you again." Even she could hear the lie in his words and she shook her head.

"No, Zoisite, I know that isn't possible." His smile fell.

"You will not let me pretend, Venus," he whispered. "I should hate you for it, but I cannot."

"We can pretend for a little while longer, but reality must be faced eventually," she argued sadly. She watched as he raised his arm, unsurprised to see her own meet his; their hands intertwined, palm together, the only distance between them the length of their arms, and as he drew her towards him it disappeared.

"I will miss you, Minako-chan," he whispered from above her head as she allowed herself the luxury of his arms around her.

"And I you," she said into his chest, a single tear slipping unnoticed down her cheek.

And then suddenly, she was alone.

And many more tears followed that first one as she dropped to the floor and cried for the man she'd barely known.


End file.
